This project has four specific aims: 1) to develop a collection of multi-media training modules on humanresearch protections that a. allow investigators to select modules appropriate to their research, b. are available online or via CD-ROM, c. are available to investigators at the collaborating institutions; 2) to implement the second phase of Weill Medical College's web-based, electronic submission and IRB protocol tracking system; 3) to heighten the awareness of institutional officials at the collaborating institutions about the importance of effective human research protections programs and the need to create a "culture of conscience" at their institutions; and 4) To assist Public Responsibility in Medicine and Research (PRIM&R) to expand its educational programs to the international community. Training in human protections issues for investigators and research staff will be providing via an on-line system that delivers a combination of streaming video of an instructor with a synchronized multimedia presentation. A website will provide customized collections of training presentations for different user communities and for tracking of individual access to the modules. Customized CD-ROMS will also be available. The implementation of the electronic protocol submission phase of the COEUS IRB module will be supported through training and technical support to investigators. In order to increase institutional awareness, we propose to invite the institutional officials and other high level administrators from each of the three institutions to a day-long retreat on human research protections programs In order to help PRIM&R expand its educational programs to the international community we are proposing to provide financial support for its International Education Initiative.